Alice
by WrittingBlock
Summary: *Updated* I had a dream and decided to go with it! Its about Alice in Wonderland and her adventures of when she returns to Wonderland. Will Hatter be waiting for her? Will Hopper the emo bunny? What about the always grinning Chesh? Or will she have to make due on her own? And what is chasing her through these damn woods?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was running through the woods, I was wearing a skirt, no a dress! And it was black, I think with white roses on it? It was a longish dress and something I would never wear though it fit me like no other dress ever had, as if it had been made for me alone. I could feel the dew that clung to the leaves around me soak my white stockings and the end of my skirts. The soft, moist earth soaked through the white flats I was wearing, leaving my feet so cold I could barely feel them, oddly my shoes stayed stark white like an albino rabbit. Still I ran on, trying not to think of what was chasing me, trying not to think of what it would do to me if it caught up to me. I slipped and caught myself on a mossy tree, the wet moss hid the sharp thorn that stuck out from the bark, I didn't even feel the sharp barb pierce and slice through the flesh of my hand. What made me realize the wound was the blood running down my hand like a river of scarlet, it dripped from the tips of my fingers onto my dress, painting my roses a sickening deep red. I heard it getting closer causing me to run faster, but the thing could smell the sent of my blood and my pursuer was catching up. A branch seemed to grab me, wrapping its branches around me, holding me in place. I had no choice, I had to hide. I dropped down behind the tree that had entangled me and found that the roots formed a small cave at the base to the tree and I crawled into the safety of shadows. The back of my little cave was actually a little curtain of moss that I fell through, I was tumbling down, fast and for what seemed to be an eternity. I saw the bottom of the cave getting brighter but it was also closer in the middle was a speck that soon formed into a boy. He caught me in his arms with utter grace and I could feel his muscles tense and press into me with the extra weight. I looked up at him and the first think I noticed was his eyes, they were pale red, bordering on being pink. and he was smiling as though he had been waiting to catch me and was very pleased with himself. Then I looked at his hair, it was pure white, but it made him look youthful and. . . he had . . . rabbit ears? Just as I started to question this peculiar fact, he spoke.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice."


	2. The Rabbit, Remember?

**I was trying to keep this short because I'm wiped! So sorry about the length!**

Chapter 2: The Rabbit, Remember?

"Alice!" My mothers scream woke me from my nightmare, I had been having them every night for three months now. What was wrong with me?

"Alice! You need to wake up now!" She always yelled at me.

"Okay _Mother_!" I yelled back down the stairs, my voice filled with venom, that was how we mostly talked now. Ever since my father left, she was distant from me and I to her, I had always been daddy's little girl. I think I remind her of him and now she wont even look me in the eye.

I was covered in a cold sweat from my dream, it was like the wetness of the forest from my dream had stayed with me when I woke up. I had taken to sleeping naked for that reason, I hate doing chores, my mom never came up to the second floor so why should I care? I walked to the bathroom that was connected to my room, the tiles felt cold on my already freezing feet, and turned on the shower, cold, it was one of those days. I stepped in, my feet were cold on the porcelain and I let the dirt of the woods that clung to mind wash away with the clear crisp water. It was all I could do to forget and remember. Were there any new things that had happened? Or did I just want to continue on with my day and forget the fear? That one was easy, I wanted to forget.

As I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a clean towel, I heard the front door slam, my mom was off to work without saying goodbye, as usual. I could take care for myself! Why would I want her? Why would I need her? Of coerce I wanted her! She was my Mom, I just wanted her to hold me and tell me that we would find Dad one day and that he had not left us, that he must have had a good reason that he was gone. But she just pretended that he had never been and that meant that I wasn't here. As I got dressed, my rage had turned to sadness and I put on a white shirt and some dark almost black jeans. I stood by the dresser that had my makeup and jewelry on it, it was something of happier times, when daddy would come home with a surprise of a new necklace or charm. I decided to put on the one he had gotten me on Easter Sunday, a day of happiness and searching for rabbit eggs, it had pearls shaped like the eggs I had searched for in my childhood, spaced with silver chain. To complete the look I put on my stark white flats, why? I don't know, you would think that I would be scared of them but they comforted me, telling me that it was just a dream and if anything happened they would help take me away from the bad things.

I went downstairs and fixed up some breakfast, cold cereal. Yum. I sat on the counter, not wanting to touch the metal table and chairs of our dinning room, trying not to pay attention to the vision of the happy family sitting around the table eating dinner. Everything in the house was white and metal, it was a reminder and a cold place, I didn't like staying there, that was why I always walked up the little hill to creek behind the house, though I never went into the woods. I had always been scared of them, and now, at 18 it still worries me to think of going in there.

I watched the light play with the shadows on the floor, making shapes, when I was young I used to think horrors lived in shadows but my father helped me to believe that the shadows were actually a sanctuary. Lost in thought something out of the corner of my eye caught me attention. What is that just past the window? A rabbit? I stepped outside our sliding glass door to our backyard. A large rabbit was standing on his hind legs, staring directly into my soul. I had to do something, anything.

"Come here little rabbit, I wont hurt you." I cooed to it, yet it took off and I found myself chasing after it. Why was I doing this? Why was this so familiar? Have I done this before?

"Stop, Rabbit! I just want to know why!" I yelled after it. Why? I thought. Why was I chasing a rabbit over the hill into the woods behind our house? Have I gone mad?

And just as I said that in my head I thought I heard the white rabbit say "I'm late! I'm late!"

Yes, I most definitely have gone mad.


	3. Wonderland, Again

Chapter 3: Wonderland, Again

"I've almost got you!" I said to the rabbit with determination.

"I'm late.' The white rabbit said in mock panic, his voice dry as though this was boring.

Just as I was about to reach him I tripped on an overgrown root, seeming to come out of nowhere, the dark green moss covering it made me lose my balance and I could see the rabbit hop away.

It stopped looking back and whispered "Catch me if you can, Alice. I'll be seeing you in Wonderland."

I was dumbstruck, what had he just said? How did he know my name? Why am I worried about what he said? A rabbit was just talking to me! I should be questioning my sanity! But for some reason I felt just fine, I could see my white pearls glowing against the dark grass that grew in patches over the hard dirt, no wonder I had my breath knocked out of me. I slowly started breathing again, the air was cold and crisp, surprising my lungs. A little blue caterpillar crawled in front of my face, making me realize I was still on the ground, still in the woods and it was getting dark. I stood up and brushed myself off, I looked at my shirt and found it was still clean, still stark white. I was getting worried at this point, but instead of turning around and going back home, I followed the rabbits path, it was almost like he had purposely made it easy for me to follow, a broken branch here leaves brushed out of the way there .

As I moved slowly along the path more and more forest growth came, making it hard for me to see his path. I knew it, I was lost, but just then I heard singing. Small voices and a light up ahead. The forest became more friendly, less bracken scratching me and the black forest became green. The path became wider and I was able to see where I was going. I looked down at the edge of the path and saw little flowers, I realized it was them that were singing. They had a most elegant air to them and when the saw me looking they sang louder and put more heart into it like they were very proud that there voice had caused me to stop.

(To the tune of "Off to See the Wizard")

"_Alice is back, _

_Alice is back._

_We sing in joy,_

_the little girl has grown!_

_Alice our little girl is back!_

_Oh, he will jump for joy when he sees,_

_Our little Alice is back!"_

"Excuse me." I asked the flowers "Who will jump for joy when he sees I'm back? I'm afraid that you must have me confused, I have never been to these woods."

(To the tune of "Mary had a Little Lamb")

"_When you were a little girl,_

_little girl,_

_little girl_

_The hatter cared for you._

_Why you must remember?"_

"The hatter? Who is he? I am sure that I have never met him."

Then an amazingly red rose looked at me and said:

(Just think nursery rime)

"_Alice, my mother may have called you a weed, but I know you are more than that. _

_You saved the Hatter from going mad, and now that you were gone he was sad. _

_But you may bring him back?_

_I warn you, he has changed, he is not the boy you once had known,_

_He is a mad man now, _

_crazed because you left._

_His only friends, a mouse and a hare will help you find your way._

_Bring our Hatter back?"_

"But I don't even know who he is!"

"_You will remember Alice, give it time."_

With that they continued with there original song, and I walked off. Who is the Hatter? Is he dangerous? They said he was insane! How could I trust someone like that? As I walked the sound of the flowers singing faded and I tried to make sense of their riddled songs.

**DA Word: Dice**


	4. Remembering Him

Chapter 4: Remembering Him

I came a upon a darkly lit clearing, in the middle sat a slumped over rundown cottage. Weed grew up and around the building, ivy snaked up the sides of the couch sometimes reaching into broken windows. Yet it seemed familiar in a nice, comforting way. The smell from the flowers that sprung from the weeds was sickly sweet to a point of overpowering your senses. The flowers were a charred black and vines dripped with fresh blood, the red stood out against the black.

Just then I heard a crash.

"You! Pass me a new cup, you stupid bunny-boy!"

"Get it yourself, Hatter; I'm reading."

"You read all all the time! Just pass the cup!"

I took a step back. Was I about to meet this Hatter?

Soon the Bunny-Boy spoke in a whisper "Quiet, someones here." He was curiosity gave me the impression that visitors didn't come around very often.

"Who?" the Hatter asked, intrigued.

"Well I don't know! I can hear only so well, if you want someone to smell for you get a dog! I think its a girl or a cat, the footsteps sounded very light."

"A girl or a cat? Really? You can't tell the difference between a cat and a girl?"

"Well it could be a Cat-Girl?" He offered.

I called out, "I can hear you ya know!" as soon as I said that, a boy with bunny ears and feet hopped out from behind the hedge.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all, his voice was monotone and uncaring, he was holding a book loosely in one hand and a tea cup in the other.

"It's okay, but who are you?" I looked him over, he was wearing a green hat and a yellow vest with black pants, his fur was black, orange and brown patched calico. He was tall and skinny and looked to be about twenty, he had the black shaggy hair most punk/emo boys have.

"Hopper, . . . don't think about petting me, I'm not a pet." He looked me over in return.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Do you by chance know where we are?"

He looked skeptical of this question. Was it so obvious?

"Wonderland, home of the Mad Hatter and his "Bunny-Boy" as he likes to call me." He hated that name, you could tell by the venom in his voice.

"Thank you, Hopper, um, who is the Mad Hatter?"

"Who is the Hatter? Please, that's like asking why the sky is pink, and how does the grass grow in zig-zags! You must be sane."

"Of course, I'm sane! Are you? And, um, those things are normal here?"

"You're the one talking to a rabbit-man and yes, quite ordinary." He continued to sip his tea.

"I thought you were a bunny-boy?" I said with a smirk.

"I am not a bunny-boy! I'm a rabbit-man!"

"Alright! Don't get so bent out of shape!" For some reason, I was smiling, I was having a good time and had no idea why. I was arguing with this man and it was so familiar and comforting, I had been running through dark, scary woods and now I felt safe.

"What did you say?" he asked in a quiet voice, he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What? Don't get bent out of shape? What's wrong with saying that?"

"Nothing, I just used to know someone a long time ago how would always say that to me. She hated that I was so "mopey" as she called it, but she also loved that I would read. She loved to read too. Sometimes, we would read together. We were both very fast readers and it was like we were going to different worlds together. It was amazing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on, its just you look a little like her." He shook his head and the distant look in his eyes faded.

"I'm not her, I've never been here."

"Obviously. Would you by chance want some tea? We are having a tea party."

"Yes, that would be lovely, who else is invited?" A cup of tea would hit the spot right about now!

"Just me and Hatter." He said simply.

"Oh." I followed him past the gate and into his yard, upon the lawn was an old antique table that was almost as long as the yard, on it was draped a tea stained lace table cloth. Behind all the teapots and teacups was a man peering out from a stalk of plates and only spoons.

"Who are you?" I asked as he stood up from his seat, knocking over a teapot and some forks, he hadn't even heard the crash because his eyes were fixed on me.

"Why, I'm the Mad Hatter."


	5. The Welcoming

**This one took a little longer than usual, but I have been getting some tips from a super amazing person! So I hope that its getting a little better!? **

**Hopper Character Sheet: sierra sweet . deviant art . c o m art/Hopper-336936459 **

**So no spam, just a character sheet of my character, I put spaces so just remove them and it should take you to the page! :D**

**Thank you for reading! DA Word: Welcome **

Chapter 5: The Welcoming

He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a red velvet vest that could use a good cleaning, half of his hair was shaved and the other half was shaggy and black, his hat was trying to cover up the mess.

"Now you know my name, you owe me yours." The Hatter asked quietly.

"Um, I'm Alice."

"Alice." He said in a whisper as though he was recalling a distant memory.

_**Flashback: **_

_It was sunny and trees were scattered around us, the grass was bright purple, blue, green, and zig-zaged, it seemed very normal to me I was 8 after all. I looked up at the boy I was with, it was the Hatter in his youth. He was smiling at me, I was happy to be here, I wasn't worried about where I was or what I was doing here._

"_Hatter? Where are we going today?" I asked._

"_Wherever you want Alice." _

"_I don't care, every place here is enchanting and stunning."_

"_Well, it is wonderland after all, its your home."_

Present:

My home? What was that? I'm sure I've never been here, but. . .

"Alice?" Hopper asked.

"Sorry." I shook myself out of it and looked at him. "Yes?"

"You look a little out of it."

"Well, I did just go running through the woods chasing after a white rabbit and its somehow dark even though my watch says its 2:36."

"Time means nothing here, do you have anywhere to stay the night?" He was looking up at me from his book, he had an almost hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, I'm hopelessly lost and don't know my way back home."

"You are home." I thought I heard the Hatter whisper.

"You could bunk with us if you want." Hopper was looking back at his book, trying to look as if he didn't care if I stayed or left.

"Really? You would allow me to stay the night?"

"The night! You can stay as long as you want. . ." Hatter started out excited then trailed off as though mid-sentence he had begun to think of something else.

"Yes you are welcome to stay." Hopper said much more calmly. He lead the way into the house, Hatter stayed outside still thinking. The doorway was purple and gray triangles and the door was red, Hopper opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

"Lady's first." He said with sarcasm.

"Thank you."

Inside was a normal bachelor pad, clothes were scattered everywhere and leftover food was on the coffee table.

"Sorry about the mess, we haven't had much company for awhile. . ."

"Its fine, my father was much worse! He never cleaned, he was just a messy person I guess?"

"Was?"

"Uh, ya, he left me and my mom when I was little."

"I'm sorry, but you must be close with your mom?" He seemed genuine

"No, I remind her of Dad, she doesn't even want to look a me anymore."

He didn't need to say anything I could see it in his eyes, he had been through hardship before and knew that there was nothing that he could say to make it better.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch, Hatter would never give up his room for someone. Not even someone as pretty you."

I blushed. "No, I'll take the couch, I can't take your room, you've been so very kind and I couldn't do that."

"Don't make me tell you twice, you are taking my bed!" He said playfully with a smirk on his lips. "Plus a lady such as yourself will need the privacy, I don't, so you can take it."

"Okay, but just for tonight?"

"For as long as you stay."

Just as he finished the last word Hatter came in the door. His fist was griped around the neck of a freshly dead sparrow, scarlet blood dripped from his lips and onto his vest. His crazed smile curved at the edges and it sent shivers throughout my body leaving me breathless. The Hatters eyes were as clouded over as the birds. The birds head was barely hanging on to the rest of its body, one bloody tendon held it in place.

"Hope I'm not interrupting things!" he said, sending flecks of blood flying.

"No, Hatter." Hopper said with a very blank look. "Go wash off. . . Its no wonder the no one ever visits." the last part was barely a whisper.

"But. . ." the haze faded from his eyes and he looked down at the bird in his hands. "Yes. . . I think that would be wise." and he rushed upstairs, the slamming door startled me.

Hopper turned and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Alice. I thought we had more time."

"More time?"

"You know that little girl I was talking about earlier? Well when she left she took Hatters heart with her when she disappeared from Wonderland. Ever since she left he goes through episodes, he can't control himself. Hi last one was not to long ago, we usually have a week in between."

"Oh. What happened to the girl?"

"She just up and left, she told no one where she was going. It broke Hatter, but now that you are here he may just turn around."

"Why me?"

"Oh. . .um, you just remind me of her, that's all."

I felt like there was more but just nodded, this place was showing a side to it that I didn't like.

"My rooms down the hall and is the second door on the right."

"Thank you again, Hopper. I think I need a good rest, this has all been a lot to take in."

"Of course." he walked over to the couch and slumped down on it "Good night."

I walked past the kitchen, its walls were lined with odd knifes of all shapes and sizes, some were beyond me. Why would someone need that many knifes of so many kinds? I hurried and all but ran to Hopper's room. The knob was a silver teacup with a large clear gem laid into it, I would not be surprised if it were diamond. I turned the cold handle and opened the back door, inside was a normal room, a queen bed was in the right corner and opposite was a desk with all sorts of writings and drawings. I was amazed with his drawing skills, I didn't dare read the writings, that was his business and none of mine. I walked over to the bed and ran my hands down the black silken sheets, it was like petting the soft of a moths wing.

"You like it?" A voice from the doorway said.

I turned and saw Hatter but this time he looked very acceptable, he had washed the blood from his face and had fresh cloths on. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you left the door open and I-"

"You scared me." I interrupted him.

"I. . . yes, I'm truly sorry, my deepest apologizes. I don't know what came over me." He looked away from me and took a few steps back, but I walked over and came close to him, close enough to feel his breath on my skin and to see his chest move to the rhythm of his breathing. I looked into his eyes but he still looked away.

"Look at me Hatter." I pleaded.

"I. . ." He looked right at me, his bronze gaze stared into my soul. His eyes told me that he was sorry for what I had seen.

"I forgive you." A look of pleasure took over his face and he kissed me, his lips soft at first then passionate.

I pulled away. "Hatter. . ."

"Welcome back, Alice." he walked back out of the room and I was left alone, trying to take in all that had happened.


End file.
